A Journey to Make History
by HazelSparks1976
Summary: With the Grand Prix finally over for this season, and the promise of Viktor Nikiforov to return as both a competitor and as Yuuri's coach next year, the world of skating has sure gotten a lot more exciting! Will Yuuri, with the help of Viktor, finally be able to climb his way to the top? Or does some other drama ensue? ((Carries on from the bridge scene in episode 12))


Grand Prix Final Over? Time to Recharge!

 _There's a place you just can't reach unless you have a dream too large to bear alone._

Out of breath, Yuuri Katsuri's eyes widened as he spotted the two familiar figures standing at the edge of the bridge. The cold crispness of Barcelona's evening winter breeze tousled Yuuri's hair as he jogged down the bride.

 _We call everything on ice "love"._

Makkachin, who had until now been keeping pace with Yuuri's slow jogging, yelped out in excitement as he gleefully bounded ahead to greet his owner. Curiously, Viktor Nikiforov looked up and smiled when he noticed whom it was and immediately raised his hand in a warm gesture.

Despite the weather, Yuuri felt his heart soar.

"Yuri!" Viktor greeted out.

Surprised Yuri Plisetsky, who had been leaning against the railing behind Viktor with his arms crossed, looked up and scowled in annoyance when he saw who was running towards them.

"Tsk, took you long enough!" Yuri hollered.

"Ah, sorry… sorry… I didn't know that it would've taken this long. I'm sorry to keep you two waiting in the cold…" Yuuri called apologetically.

It was only about a year ago that Yuuri would've thought that his entire career as a skater was over. Now looking back at everything that has happened this past year, Yuuri can only appreciate how his life had changed. It was unbelievable that he had been the depressed mess that he once was. It all changed with what seemed like a harmless interpretation of Viktor's free shake performance back in Hasetsu. Who would have ever thought that it would be a video of his skating that would go viral? Who would have ever thought that Viktor would notice his skating? Who would have ever thought that Yuuri would finally be able to meet and be coached by the five time Grand Prix Champion and skating God, Viktor Nikiforov? Yuuri would have thought that it was all a dream had there not been the silver medal hanging in the closet of his hotel wardrobe to greet him in the morning.

Sometimes, you just never know where life will hurdle you next huh? Yuuri noticed that he was smiling to himself.

Catching up to the two of them, Yuuri stopped to catch his breath and fix his glasses as Viktor leaned down to scratch Makkachin behind the ear.

"No problem, we weren't waiting long!"

 _Who would have ever thought?_

"Are you kidding me!? There's no way I'm waiting another minute in this freaking cold!" Yuri turned around and started stomping down the road.

Viktor stood up and hooked his arm around Yuuri's shoulder as they both walked to catch up to the energetic teen. Makkachin followed close behind the three of them.

"Say Yuuri, where did you go? I was a bit concerned when you just suddenly decided to run back. Yurio and I could've come with you" Viktor's breath came out in a warm puff as he looked down at Yuuri. Yuuri noticed the golden ring on the hand of the arm that was draped around his shoulders and blushed.

"Oh I just needed to go back and buy something. I thought it would've been annoying if I had to drag you two along with me. Just some more souvenirs that I thought I should bring back for the family".

"Viktor! What the hell do we do?! I'm so bored right now! And it's so cold!" Yuri yelled as he rubbed his hands together in an effort to warm them up.

"That's a good question. Since it's our last night in Spain, we should spend it well and make some memories! Though we shouldn't stay up too late since we're catching a flight tomorrow morning", Viktor's mouth twisted into a heart shaped grin, "let's make memories Yuuri!"

Viktor playfully snuggled into the side of Yuuri's neck as Yuuri's face turned beet red. Yuri turned around with disbelief and made a barfing gesture. Makkachin barked happily as he trotted along with the three of them. A few bystanders stared.

"Maybe we should go somewhere to eat?" Yuuri offered timidly.

"Yeah! I'm starving! Now that the Grand Prix is finally over, we should go somewhere nice to eat! Honestly, I should be congratulating the two of you. Breaking both of my world records, the both of you really know how to surprise me, even though it is a bit of a diss as a competitor," Viktor lightly joked.

"Hmmph… Well you better get used to it because this is only just the beginning!" Yuri challenged as Viktor lightheartedly let out a chuckle.

"We'll see… We'll see…"

"Hey I'm not joking you know…" the gold medalist Yuri grumbled to himself.

With the Grand Prix Final finally over and the Exhibition Skate out of the way for this year, Yuuri finally felt that a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Although disappointed that he wasn't able to beat Yuri to gold, deep down Yuuri was still happy that he'd still be able to remain by Viktor's side for a year longer. Would things have been different if he had been the one to win the GPF? Would he have retired to leave Viktor and the world of skating forever? Well, who knows? But damn the Exhibition Skate was embarrassing as hell!

With the sun quickly setting in the horizon, the three of them stopped to watch the last of its flickers dance on the water. The temperature was starting to drop rather quickly.

"How about we go to … -" Viktor was interrupted by a familiar man who was running towards them.

"Hey! Yuuri, is that you! Woah, it's Yuuri, Viktor and the other Yuri! Hi guys!" Phichit Chulanot, Yuri's friend and fellow competitor greeted the three of them as he nearly crashed into them. Makkachin, who was excited to see a new face, trotted closer and inspected Phichit's face closely.

"Phichit-kun, I didn't know you were still in Barcelona! I thought you had gone back to Thailand after yesterday's Exhibition Skate!" Yuuri came forward from under Viktor's embrace to greet the fellow Grand Prix skater.

"Well, that was the initial plan, but coach Celestino convinced me to stay for tomorrow's Banquet. After all, it is my first time making it to the GPF! You should go and meet him, he's really proud of you!" Phichit said.

"I think I will! But if I'm not able to, please tell him that I appreciated all his support!" Yuuri replied happily.

"Hey, the three of you should come join the rest of us! All of us skaters are having a small little reunion dinner for ourselves at this place nearby!"

"Okay! Let's go then! It sounds like fun!" Viktor stated jovially.

"Is Otabek there?" Yuri asked suddenly curious.

"Yeah! Otabek and Chris are there!" Phichit replied.

"Alright let's go." Yuri says as he starts making his way with Phichit through the evening streets of Barcelona.

"Haha… Looks like Yurio made a new friend" Viktor exclaimed rather amused.

"Hey, watch it geezer!" Yuri warned from the front. Chuckling, Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand and started walking faster to catch up to the other two.

"Woah V-Viktor, slow down!"

* * *

"Ahh… Guys this feels so nostalgic! This reminds me of the day before the finals!" Phichit said as he moved over to make space for Yuuri and Viktor. Yuri, having arrived before the other two, had taken a seat beside Otabek. Chris, who was sitting on the side opposite to Phichit, let out a short yawn and greeted the newcomers.

"It does doesn't it? Unfortunately we're missing some of the others. Too bad JJ can't stay for the Banquet tomorrow. I heard that he went back to Canada this morning"

"Good, no one liked him anyway. Better he never come back ever again!" Yuri huffed in annoyance.

"Looks like someone's getting a little on edge…" Viktor gave Yuri a sideways grin.

"Hey, at least I don't go around being an overconfident prick!"

"Look who's talking…"

The people at the table broke out in good-humored laughter as warm drinks were passed around. Phichit and Yuuri were busy taking a few selfies while the rest were exchanging light talk. Suddenly, Chris's eyes lit up as he slyly turned towards Yuuri with his head propped on his chin.

"Yuuri, could you and Viktor care to explain to us just what yesterday's Exhibition Skate was all about?"

Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise.

" _Oh no…"_ Yuuri thought to himself.

"Yeah, all of social media is going crazy over it! I even read an article on this website about it!" Phichit excitedly stated.

"W-Wait what?!"

"Huh? How come I haven't seen it? Woah, show it to me I want to read it!" Viktor said equally surprised, as his blue eyes grew wide with excitement.

Much to Yuuri's horror, Phichit quickly took out his phone and started googling. Within a matter of moments, he was able to find the article and present it to the rest of the others to read.

The title of the article read: History is made on Ice! Grand Prix Final Ends with a Bang as Silver Medalist Yuuri Katsuri Concludes this Season with a Surprising, Breath-taking and Intimate Performance with Ice Skating Legend and Coach, Viktor Nikiforov!

Yuuri internally screams.

"UWwaaaa! Look at this picture of the two of you! You guys really are perfect together!" Phichit squeals, "I totally ship this!"

"Phichit stop…" Yuuri embarrassingly pulls at the scarf around his neck.

"You guys really are on a roll huh, first the rings and now this? Why don't you show me a bit more love Viktor, you're making me more and more jealous everyday!" Chris said as he wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Nope sorry! This little Katsudon has already stolen away my heart hehe! There's no room for you or anyone else unfortunately 3" Viktor happily gambled as he suddenly and unexpectedly grabbed Yuuri into what seemed like a tight embrace.

"UWwAaaa! Wait don't move! Let me take a picture!" Phichit's phone clicked. Yuri's jaw dropped and Otabek started clapping. The scene was indeed ridiculous and heartwarming at the same time.

Despite being embarrassed Yuuri looked up to see Viktor's blue eyes shining with happiness as he chatted away about yesterday's performance.

The performance was originally choreographed by Viktor in his previous season's Short Skate Performance to the Song 'Stay By Me', and it had been Yuuri to suggest that he skate this for his Exhibition skate as a way to end this year's journey. However, much to Yuuri's surprise, it was Viktor who had further suggested that they both do a duet to the song. At first, Yuuri was confused – a duet between two guys? Was that even possible and would they even allow it? Surprisingly enough, the higher-ups were more than happy with the idea. Yuuri's and Vicktor's program ended up becoming the most highly received out of all the rest that evening. The audience simply loved it. Honestly, who wouldn't want to see a reemergence of the Great Viktor Nikiforov and this year's stunning GPF silver medalist Yuuri Katsuri? It was bait for all the skating otakus and fangirls and boys around the world!

However, Yuuri just couldn't simply shake off a certain feeling. As he was making his way to the changing room that day, something very unusual had happened. More specifically, Viktor did something very unusual.

**Start of flashback**

' _AND THERE WE HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THAT STUNNING PERFORMANCE BY YUURI KATSURI AND VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! WHAT AN AMAZING WAY TO END THIS YEAR'S GRAND PRIX FINAL!'_

' _Man, I can't believe I just did that! I can't believe I just did a duet with Viktor in front of thousands of people! Arghsddsfs I think I'm going to die!' Yuuri blushed profusely as he hid his face in his hands. The floor was vibrating from the exclamation by the commentators, and Yuuri could still hear the resonating claps from the audience above as he slowly made his way to the changing room below._

 _Yuuri noticed that he was grinning like an idiot as he felt his heart beating ferociously._

' _Ahh that was so amazing!' Yuuri couldn't restrict the happiness flowing through his body. He had just skated with Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri Katsuri just skated with five time gold winning champion Viktor Nikiforov._

' _What do I do? I'm so happy I could die~'_

 _Suddenly, the door to the changing room slowly creaked open and Yuuri turned around in alarm._

' _Huh? Viktor, is that you?'_

 _Without warning, two arms suddenly wrapped around Yuuri's frame and pulled him closer into a tight hug from behind. Normally Yuuri would have brushed off this act as normal since he was already much accustomed to Viktor's touchiness. However when Yuuri looked up, he was startled to see that Viktor's eyes were red. Wait, was he crying just now?_

' _Hey Viktor, are you okay? Are you crying?'_

 _Without replying, Viktor just simply tightened his grip around Yuuri._

' _Viktor wait, calm down! You're holding me a bit too tightly!' Yuuri, startled by his coach's unusual behavior, once again looked up to inspect Viktor's face and was surprised._

 _Is that fear I see in his eyes?_

**End of flashback**

"Oi Yuuri, didn't you hear me? What are you planning on doing next season? Now that Viktor's coming back, don't tell me that you're retiring!" Everyone, Viktor included, was looking at Yuuri with curious eyes.

"Ahh sorry, I think I just spaced out!" Yuuri gave a nervous laugh, "No I don't think I'll be retiring just yet."

"That's a relief! Yay, one more year with Yuuri!" Phichit said joyfully.

"Yup! And I'm still going to be Yuuri's coach!" Viktor chirped happily.

"Whaaa? Wait, how the hell does that work? How the hell are you going to coach and compete at the same time? It doesn't make sense!" Yuri stated with disbelief.

"Silly Yurio, you're underestimating me! It'll work, just you wait and see!" Viktor countered. Yuuri looked up at Viktor's face curiously. Although Viktor was back to normal now, why was he acting so strangely last evening? The thought was quickly brushed aside as they continued on talking about their future plans.

"I'll definitely be coming back to compete next year, no doubt about it! But I think I'll first spend some time with my family back in Thailand. Man, it really has been a long year! I can't wait to see my family again!" Phichit added, "However, I also really want to host an ice show back in Thailand. Who knows, I might just end up doing that!"

"Huhh?! Really Phichit-kun? That's so cool!" Yuuri was astonished.

"What about you Otabek?"

Otabek Altin, who hadn't spoken a single word as of yet, looked up.

"I think I'll also be going back to Kazakhstan to visit family for a while. Though I will be coming back to compete again next year."

"You better! Or I'll go to Kazakhstan myself and drag you out if I have to!" Yuri added.

"What about you Chris?"

"Ohh I'll be traveling a bit for a while. I really want to see the world!" Chris answered.

"Traveling? Traveling with whom? Don't tell me that you'd be traveling alone because I won't buy that!" said Victor.

"You caught me Viktor! That's right, I'll be traveling with a special someone~"

Yuuri almost choked on his drink.

"Wait, Chris you have a girlfriend?" Yuuri looked up rather surprised.

"Huh? Oh no, it's not a girl. But it is someone who I do cherish! I'll leave that to your imagination!" Chris winked at Yuuri.

Time flew by like feathers and by the time they noticed, it was already very late into the evening. The sky had long since turned a dark shade of navy blue as the night dragged on.

"Ah man, look at the time! I wish we could continue talking like this since I was having so much fun!" Phichit said disappointedly.

"Oh well, there's always the Banquet tomorrow! Right Yuuri?" Chris looked at Yuuri happily.

"Ah well, about that…"

"Nope! Yuuri and I are leaving for Japan tomorrow morning!" Viktor chirped.

"Wait what?"

"Oh man… Not fair!"

"Couldn't you have at least stayed for the party?" Chris asked.

"Ah well you see, I'd love to but I already promised my family that I'd be back before Christmas… I'm really sorry…" Yuuri said regretfully.

"And I'll be tagging along with him!" Victor added with a grin.

"Wait! Yuri, you're staying right?" Phichit asked desperately.

"No, I'll also be going back to Russia tomorrow morning" said Yuri.

"Wahh… Too bad… I'm really going to miss you guys!" Phichit sniffed.

"Aww Phichit-kun, don't worry! We'll be seeing each other again soon!" Yuuri gave a reassuring pat on his friend's back.

"Yup, next year that it." Chris added.

"Don't get all slobbery Phichit, it's gross" Yuri mumbled.

"I guess we better wrap it up for tonight since Yuuri, Yurio and I will have to catch a flight tomorrow morning!" Viktor said as he stood up and stretched, "Good luck and see you guys next season and be prepared to be defeated by me!"

"Hah? Viktor, just you wait and see!"

* * *

"Ah Yuuri, today was a great day wasn't it? Too bad we couldn't stay in Barcelona longer. The city is truly beautiful during the winter"

"Viktor, if you want to you could stay! You don't have to come back with me to Japan if you don't want to…"

"Nonsense Yuuri, there's nothing more that I want than to go back and celebrate my birthday and Christmas with you, especially since you asked so cutely."

"Wahh… Don't call me cute!"

Back at the hotel room, Yuuri and Viktor had just taken a bath and finished packing their luggage for tomorrow's flight. Currently they were sitting side by side on the bed while looking out the window into the grandiose landscape of the city.

"Viktor?"

"Yeah Yuuri?"

"Umm, I know I said this a thousand times already but I'll say it again. Thanks for letting me stay by your side for another year" Yuuri said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against Viktor's shoulder.

A moment of silence passed before Viktor carefully rested his chin on Yuuri's head.

"And thank you for coming into my life and helping me realize just what was missing from my life. Honestly Yuuri, deciding to run after you to Japan has probably got to be one of the most important decisions that I've ever made in my life. For that, I'm truly grateful. Though, don't expect me to go easy on you now. After all, you'll be competing against Viktor Nikiforov for gold", Viktor laughed lightly, "Though I wouldn't forgive you either way if you aren't able to become a five time GPF winner yourself. What do you say about that Yuuri?"

Surprised that he didn't receive a response, Viktor looked down to see that Yuuri had already fallen asleep while leaning against him. Viktor thought it was cute and smiled.

"Oh well, you can answer that question later." Viktor said softly as he carefully lowered Yuuri onto the bed and covered him with a blanket.

"It's only just the beginning…. A new beginning for both you and me. Good night my little Katsudon."

* * *

 **Hello there to whoever is reading this story! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please do leave a comment because it really makes it happy :3 I'm open to all criticism! I'll try to get the second chapter out soon!**


End file.
